GTA Los Santos The American Dream
by SouLs KilleRs
Summary: GTA Los Santos The American Dream is about a man named Desmond Jones and is wanting to live the American Dream will his dream come true ir will it not work out and who will he meet along the way how many places will he rob and how many people is he going to screw over just to get his way read to find out all these questions and answers to these questions.
1. Oc Forum

Here is a GTA V story and I need your help I am asking really nice to you all I Need your ocs for this story.

Here is the thing you need to fill out and put in a review or PM me or etc...

Name:

Age:

Nickname: (if no nickname skip this part)

Appearance:

Hairstyle:

Hair colour:

Skin colour:

Eye colour:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Do they want a relationship?:

Sexuality:

If so, who with?:

Villain or hero?: (good guy bad guy)

Accessories: (their things)

History:


	2. Back In Los Santos

GTA V The American Dream I hope you enjoy. So I just got an oc from a guy he will be put in right away JKR675.

Los Santos International Airport

Time: 9:30 in the morning

I was just walking off the plane my name is Desmond Jones and I just got back from Library City I walked out of the airport "Hey Desmond" A man said "Hey Jimmy what you been doing and man you got uh... wider" I said "Whatever go fuck your self east coast got you all thinned out skinny boy" Jimmy said we got in to his Obey 9F Cabrio "So Jimmy how is Mike" I said "Good for now" he said "And your sister" I said "I should have known you would bring her up she became a slut after you left Michael is a huge asshole or used to be and Amanda and Michael are trying to fix their marriage" Jimmy said the. "Well that will take a long time before Amanda and Michael patch things up" I said and the rest of the drive to the De Santa residents was quiet Jimmy pull up to the gate and it slowly opened he drove into the garage and we walked in Jimmy when up to his room and I walked into the TV room to hear a TV on I got cover by a walkway and listed in "Fame or shame" Person on tv said I walked seeing Tracy watching it. "Well hello" I said and she jumped up and rushed over to see me "Hey Desmond" she said "Hey Trace where is Michael at" I said "He is by the pool drinking alcohol and watching the sky" she said "thanks" I said and walked to Michael "Hey" I said standing over Michael "You haven't changed still have that ugly short straight hair moved to the left side of your forehead and the ugly green zip up jacket but the only good thing is that you got taller" he said "Go to hell" I said "Came from LC to be treated like a pile of shit by an old family friend bye I'm leaving have a nice live bitch" and left the De Santa property and ran in front of a new black Vapid Dominator and the driver slammed on his brakes I rushed to his door and threw him out and drove away from the area.

I Was driving down the road and to grove st. I got out of my car and walked up to a door and knocked "Who the hell is it" Someone Said "Punk I here for the fucking pound of weed" I said "Okay Dog here" Someone said and handed me the weed and I gave him some money and left I was walking back to my car when a taxi pulled up and a Africa-American with black hair and is haircut was dreaded lock tied in a ponytail "Hey" I said "Hi who are you" he said "Desmond Jones you" I said "Uh how old are you and my name is Jacob Delvin or JD" he said "20" I said "Hey you need a ride" "Sure thanks for asking" he said and walked over to my car and jumped in I got in and started the car "Where to" I said "LSC near the airport" he said and I drove their.

When we arrive JD got out "Desmond here is some money. Thanks" he said "Thanks for the paper" I said and sped off back to the de Santa place I walked in and Michael standing in front of me "Hello Desmond" he said "Hey I really sorry for being an ass can I stay here" I said "okay you will be sleeping on the couch I going out." he said and left I walked around the place I noticed that no one was here then I walked in the tv room and saw Tracey walking fame or shame I when and laid down on the couch and started watching it with her "Hey Desmond" she said "Hey Trace where is the family" I said "Don't know don't give a shit" she said I just laughed after an hour or so fame or shame was over and Tracey left I was still sitting on the couch we I heard someone came in I jumped up but realized That I don't have a gun so I grab a bottle of alcohol and walked up to another guy he looked like a man from the hood "Who the hell you" I said "Franklin and you" he said "Desmond are here to fuck Tracy or" I said "Shut up and where is Michael" he said "Don't know leave or stay who gives a flying fuck i going to get some sleep" I said then Michael walked in "Hey Franklin oh sorry Desmond you can't sleep on the couch but you can sleep in Tracy room" he said I nod my yes and walked up their to Tracy room she was already asleep I sat on the floor and started to dose off.

Chapter Two down more chapters ahead and JD will come back everyone who lets me use their oc is a main character just like my oc Desmond if you have not pictured him in your mind yet here is his details 

Name: Desmond Jones

Age: 20

Nickname:

Appearance: a guy height average Faded black jeans white shoes grey shirt and green zip up halfway jacket.

Hairstyle:straight short hair more to the the left side of his forehead. (I don't know what to call it.)

Hair colour: Black

Skin colour: White

Eye colour: Green

Strengths: Athletic good at any task that requires speed and jumping he can do it.

Weaknesses: Sharks, heights.

Do they want a relationship?: Yes

Sexuality: Straight

If so, who with?:

Villain or hero?: Villain

Accessories: A black baseball hat with LS logo on it

Hope you liked it more characters will be in chapter three TP will be in this as well Thanks for reading have a nice night or day.


	3. Chapter 3

Gta V Los Santos American Dream I had a question by a person who asked "How far are you going to" my story is a month later after the end of GTA V and for the guy who said that your oc is going to be in the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience :(

I woke up Tracey was already up and some where I got up and walked down stairs and saw Jimmy with my weed "Hey you little shit that is my weed" I said "My now" he said "Okay bitch give me my weed" I said "Come get it" he said I then walked over to him and punched him in the face and let go of my weed I grabbed my grass and rushed to my car and threw it in the glove compartment in the car and drove to the nearest gun shop and bought a pistol and a Uzi both with a extended clip I then walked back to my car and drove to Rockford hills.

I got out at a nice looking house like Michael but a lot more looks likes Tony Montana mansion then I heard a plane smash into a house across the street "What the hell" I said and drew my Uzi and ran across the street the house was on fire right now I kicked down the door and looked for people "Hello anyone home" I said and then I heard a click like a gun "Shit" I said "Put the Down the gun" Someone said "Man does that sound like a woman I do want to know but I don't want to be shot I better play a long" I thought "Now Walked to your car" she said and still with the gun to my head and my Uzi in her hand I walked to my car and I got in and she hopped in she was a girl I should have known "So er where to Miss" I said "Sandy shores and my name is Thabita Winter you" she said "Desmond Jones" I said and looked over at her she had Fairly long hair, it reaches down to her waist and its was Black and blue accents she also had a nice body and had Light to bronce skin and after a few minutes she gave me a dirty look "What" I said "Stop looking at my boobs you pervert" she said "I er was not uh looking at your boobs" I said and blushed madly ; drove to Sandy Shores and dropped her off at some piece of shit trailer "Here we are snowflake" I said "Thanks Desmond for the ride I hope we meet again wait do you rob stuff or hear of a score that need people tell me here is my number" she said and left and I drove back to that Rockford hills house I saw earlier today.

I stepped out of my car and walked up and called the number and one of the sellers came "I would buy thus" I said "Okay Two million" he said "Okay" I said handing the money to him and walked in my house"Finally a place to my self" I said and then Jimmy called "What" I said "D can you help me" he said "Talk like a fucking person and my name is Desmond" I said "You Know you really became an ass wipe the last time" he said "The last time I was a jackass hanging out with your jackass self" I said "Bitch" he said and hung up you know fuck this I am going to the strip club.

I drove up to the strip club and got out of my car and walked to the door "Wait who are you" Doorman said "Desmond Jones" I said "Well nice to meet you "Doorman said and I walked to the bar a red neck was at drunk as a skunk and on his neck was cut here "Trevor I can't give you anymore drinks" bartender said I went and sat at the bar "What will you have"Bartender said "A beer" I said "So who are you" she said "Desmond Jones" I said "I'm Georgina Leigh Parrish but everybody calls me Gina" she said "Okay" I said and got up and when to my car with the beer and started it up (And all o.c details at end)and drove out of the parking lot and when to Michael's house and knocked on the door he answered"What" he said "How can make" I said but was shot in the back by something I looked across the street and saw a girl wear a lot of black "Fuck I am hit" I said and was falling "Desmond I am taking you to the hospital" he said.

Time skip Desmond gets out of hospital

I just got out and my back was still in pain I than walked down the road and found a Obey 9F Cabrio and stole it and drove home and found Michael and some black guy "Hey Michael and hey Nigger you on my turf now bitch who you with Ballas or OGF" I said "Michael who the fuck is this fool" Franklin said "I'm your father I fucked your mother than rob your hood and bang your sister" I said "What" Franklin said "Never fucking mind so what we doing" I said "Robbing place" Someone said but I recognize that voice "Hey snowflake" I said.

So this the end of chapter two of GTA American Dream

and here are the oc that was involved in this chapter if you entered a o.c and he/she is not in the story they wil be in the next chapter

Name: Thabita Winter Age: 24 Nickname: Thabi, Snowflake. Appearance: Flirty young woman, nice body, 170cm tall.

Heritage: Half Egyptian (father), half German (mother) Hairstyle: Fairly long, it reaches down to her waist. Hair colour: Black with blue accents. Skin colour: Light to bronce skin. She hates tanning and avoids it. Eye colour: Hazelbrown. Strengths: Knows how to make money, awesome saleswoman, awesome dancer, awesome thief. Knows how to handle almost every weapon. Weaknesses: Terrible at caring for children, terrible at cooking, terrible at flying. Do they want a relationship?: It's up to you if you want to see her in a relationship or not. Thabita is open for anything. Sexuality: Hetero. If so, who with?: She really likes Trevor, but if a relationship would work out with that guy...? Villain or hero?: Hero. Accessories: Smartphone of choice: Nokia Lumia 800, Loves her Winchester 95 and only takes her to something important. History:

Thabita and her big brother Khalil moved from Germany to Los Santos with their parents when Thabita was only 13 years old. They wanted to make money but failed miserably which lead them to live in the ghettos of Los Santos. Khalil made wrong friends in their neighbourhood and lived a criminal life. After their parents died in a car accident when Thabita was 14, the siblings had to take care of themselves at a very young age. Thabita learned pretty quick how to survive and had a part time job at a strip club as a waitress with 16. Before that she sold drugs and robbed super markets. Because of her brother, who was too busy with his drug abuse than 'really' helping out his little sister, she also knows how to handle a gun properly and gets better at it everytime she practises. The Winchester 95 was something she stole from a fairly rich guy, she always loved old guns. After her brother died because of an overdose when she was 17, Thabita decided to move away from Los Santos to leave her past behind and fled to Sandy Shores, where she soon met Wade who became a goofy but very good friend of hers. Wade introduced her to Trevor and she asks him if she was allowed to sell his drugs and offers him a 60:40 for him out of everything she earns to which Trevor agrees. So she continued to live on in Sandy Shores for a few years. After she turned 22, she moved back to Los Santos to make more money, because the rich guys pay more for drugs. She's still in contact with Trevor and Wade after she moved, of course. She gets to know Tracey de Santa because Jimmy's friend buys drugs from her frequently

Name:Alexandra lagoon

Age: 19

Nickname: Revy

Appearance: She wears a black sweatshirt jean jacket, she also has black pants and blueish greyish black combat boots

Hairstyle: long hair that goes down half her back

Hair colour: dirty blond

Skin colour: white

Eye colour:silver

Strengths: cars, hunting, animals, snipers, pistols

Weaknesses: bipolar,violent, social anxiety,doesn't work to well with others,can't take to much melee hits,not very stealthy

Do they want a relationship?: sort of

Sexuality: bi

If so, who with?: anyone she likes

Villain or hero?: in between

Accessories: extra bullets in a grey messager bag, gameboy,cell phone

History: long history of hopping between orphanages after she killed her parents. She ran away at sixteen and worked at Starbucks. Her boss kept tying to go down on her and her violence got the best of her and she stabbed him in the thought with a knife. She found a house where she's been a hired mercenary and tried to kill but failed. The next time she was hired by the police and murdered two out of three men on a heist in a winter town. Now she just wanders around Los Santos trying to keep under control

Name: Georgina Leigh Parrish

Age: 29

Nickname: Gina

Appearance: Tall, 5'10", and slim weighing roughly 130 lbs. She has high cheekbones, full lips and a long crooked nose from having been broken several times in the past. She is rarely seen without red lipstick. Despite her height she almost always wears stilettos.

Hairstyle: Extremely wavy hair down to her elbows worn in a centre parting.

Hair colour: White blonde

Skin colour: Very lightly tanned

Eye colour: Blue

Strengths: Former boxer so very high stamina, she has a near perfect aim with a shotgun and a pistol, she has a talent for make-up and can easily change her appearance if needed

Weaknesses: She's not particularly stealthy, very easily angered, she's extremely critical of people and has no problems with voicing her opinions

Do they want a relationship?: Yes

Sexuality: Straight

If so, who with?: Trevor :)

Villain or hero?: Somewhere in between

Accessories: Shehas her nose pierced and wears a silver stud on her left nostril. She drives a black Trans Am.

History: She grew up in Paleto Bay the eldest of five children with twin sisters, Danielle and Sophie aged eighteen and two brothers Eric and Connor, aged twenty-one and twenty-four, respectively. Her mother passed away when she was seventeen and her father re-married shortly after. She moved to Los Santos at eighteen for college to study law though she dropped out half way through her second year to pursue a career as a boxer; she is currently working as a bar tender in a Los Santos strip club


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Chapter 4 the Bank Robbery what will happen.

"Desmond Jones" Someone said I turned around and it was an FIB agent "Davey" Michael said "Desmond Jones you haven't been on good ties with the FIB" David said "Yea Me,Packie,Niko,Gerry,Johnny K,and Playboy X. I think Niko is die Gerry in the pin Packie die Johnny K don't know and Playboy X I don't know about him" I said then the red neck came walking up to us "Oh hey Thabita,Michael,Franklin, and who are you fresh meat" Trevor said "Desmond Jones" I said "Oh Trevor Philips" Michael said "Desmond you letting us in or what" Michael said and led them into my house "Oh I may just have to"Buy" this from you Desmond" Trevor said "If that is the nice way to say I gotta kill you for it try" I said and we walked into my house.

time skip to end of meeting.

"So you know what you all are doing" Michael said "Okay now me and Trevor have something to do " Michael said and him and Trevor left "So Thabita you want a beer" I said "Sure" Thabita said and grabbed two beers and popped the caps off and gave Thabita one after a few drinks me and Thabita sat and watched meltdown "Well that was a boring as hell" I said "Oh look at the time I better be going and Desmond don't stay up to late I don't want to go into a bank by myself" I will try and smacked her ass she quickly turned around and punched me in the face she was one strong woman I then realized that I was on my back and she was walking through my front door it took me awhile to get up when I did I when to a minor and saw she gave me a black eye "Shit she can throw a punch note to self never piss her off Damn ouch" I said

The next Month

Me,Snowflake,Obie,and JD walked into Maze bank and our hacker Rickie is a piece of shit and Driver who knows and a gunman who will be with the driver so we walk into the bank "Okay Hands in the hand no one fucking move or I will blow your motherfucking head off" I said and the crew when and blew up the safe and grabbed the money "You motherfuckers" Said a person in the crowd and popped up and shot me "Kill him" Said JD and they shot him die and left me bleeding on the bank floor

time skip

After the shooting stopped a dozen cops came in and arrested me I when to court and was charged with murder and destruction of property and breaking and entering and for a prostitute ring and car jacking, assault on an officer of the law, Legal street racing last bank robbery I was charged with 15 years in prison. After a few days in jail I was put in a prison bus and transported to the prison while I was inside I met Daniel Vercetti I think his parents are Tommy and Mercedes Vercetti and Tommy runs the Vercetti Family who run Vice City me and Daniel are getting out in awhile and he said that his father is coming to town and Daniel is already a member of the Vercetti crime Family and is his son so he wants me to join the family "Right" I said "Yea unless this place rehabilitated you" He said "Hell naw" I said and I was called to the main office to get out of prison and got my clothes and when outside and Daniel came out soon he looks like Tommy but with a red shirt "So where is your ride" I said "There" He said to a black limo tinted windows car and we jumped in the back of it and a guy with sunglasses and black suit and black gloves droves us to Daniel place "So this is me Desmond keep in touch with me" he said and the mafia man dropped me off at my house.

I when to my room and took me a some money and drove around til a woman got robbed by a man with a leather jacket with the lost on it I when and killed him and gave the Money to the lady who introduced her self and asked for a ride home "My name is Niki Jefferson and can you give me a ride home" she said and she hopped in my car and told me where her house is when we reached it "Desmond do you want to come in and have some coffee" She said grinning"Sure" I said and we when in and I sat on the couch "I'm going to put on something more comfortable" she said

Time skip

I walked out of her house "Damn that chick is fucking crazy" I said and got into my car and drove home when I got there a bunch of Black limo tinted windows cars were around my house same with the mafia men they just stood there and watched my every move I finally reached the door and opened it to see Daniel and some gutly arguing "Dad" Daniel said "Daniel shut up and you are Desmond Jones" Tommy said "Yes and you" I said worried that he may kill me "Tommy Vercetti" he said "Close the door" I closed the door "So my son tells me that you want in the Vercetti Family" he said "Yes Sir " I said "No need for sir and my enemies call me these and sir this is not the army" he said "Okay how do I get in" I said "You must assassinate Ken Rosenberg" He said


End file.
